Mid Nite
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Apa yang akan Menma temukan ketika melihat NaruSasu menonton ditengah malam.Aha sepertinya Naruto juga harus terbiasa dgan paggilan baru Menma untuknya,Mpreg,ShonenAi,Gaje,NaruSasu,DLDR.OneShot :D:)


_****Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>NaruSasu<br>Shonen Ai,TYPO(S),GAJE,Alur Pasaran  
>DLDR<strong>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mid Night<strong>_

Kedua kelopak _sapphire_ itu terbuka,ketika rasa haus mendera tenggorokannya. Ya,Menma terbangun dari tidurnya,salahkan saja tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Dengan gerakan malas,bocah berumur 6 tahun itu bangkit dari tidurnya,sebelah tangannya mengucek matanya,menandakan bahwa Menma belum 100% sadar. Kedua kakinya dijulurkannya,menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin. Menma melirik kearah jam weker bergambar bunga matahari yang dibelikan sang Tou-chan untuknya ketika mereka belanja bersama 3 bulan lalu.

Pukul 10.

'Padahal baru tidur satu jam,kenapa musti haus sich?'batin Menma kesal. Dengan malas,Menma berjalan keluar kamar,menuju dapur. Menma sedikit mendumel,harusnya dia dengarkan ucapan Kaa-chan-nya yang menganjurkan Menma untuk menyediakan segelas air putih di meja belajarnya, 'Kalau Menma haus tengah malam,nggak perlu keluar kamar' begitu jawaban sang Kaa-chan ketika Menma bertanya 'Kenapa?'.

Kening Menma berkerut bingung ketika mendengar suara-suara ribut pelan dari ruang keluarga,seperti orang yang sedang menonton.

"Bukanya Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan sudah tidur?"gumam Menma

"Tadikan Tou-san ngajak Kaa-chan tidur,Kaa-chan juga tadi bilang 'Hn'"gumam Menma lagi. Maklum,Menma masih bocah,jadi percaya saja ketika Naruto (pura-pura) mengajak Sasuke tidur. Padahal itu hanya guyonan Naruto karena tadi Menma susah diajak tidur-katanya Menma mau nonton sampai tengah malam,entah untuk apa-.

'Jangan-jangan pencuri?!'batin Menma. Dengan gerakan perlahan,Menma mengintip dari balik pintu,seketika itu,kedua sapphirenya terbelalak kaget.

"Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan bohong,katanya tidur,padahal nonton" batin Menma kesal saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya menonton. Tampak Naruto yang merangkul bahu Sasuke dari belakang,sedangkan kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahu Naruto. Posisi keduanya membelakangi Menma,jadi Menma tidak tampak oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan kesal,Menma hendak beranjak pergi dari persembunyianya ketika mendengar Naruto berkata,  
>"Teme,menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita memberi Menma adik?"<p>

TWITCH

Dua persimpangan langsung muncul di dahi Menma ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil Kaa-chan-nya dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Jangan bercanda Dobe,Menma masih terlalu kecil untuk punya adik."

Menma menyeringai senang ketika mendengar sang Kaa-chan memanggil Tou-san-nya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.

"Uhh,Menma pasti senang kalau punya adik,Teme."

Kedutan kembali muncul di dahi Menma begitu mendengar Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Hn"

"Teme kau menyebalkan"gumam Naruto,memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang sama sekali tidah berubah sejak mereka _Senior High School_.

Menma yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya sebanarnya setuju dengan Naruto. Sudah lama ia ingin adik. Posisinya sebagai anak tunggal kadang membuatnya kesepian ketika ditinggal kerja oleh NaruSasu. Naruto yang bekerja sebagai wakil direktur NamikazeCorp-mendampingi Kyuubi- sering sekali lembur. Paling-paling hanya punya waktu luang ketika weekend,itu pun kadang masih bekerja meskipun weekend. Sedangkan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai dokter pun tak kalah sibuk,meskipun Sasuke diberi libur atau shiftnya kosong,kadang Sasuke harus tetap ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk bertugas. Salahkan saja predikat dokter terbaik yang dia pegang bersama Nenek sexy bernama Tsunade. Tapi memang,ketika kedua orangtuanya libur,Menma serasa jadi Raja,apapun permintaan Menma,pasti dikabulkan kedua orangtuanya—bukan berarti Menma akan meminta yang aneh2-. Yaah,hitung-hitung membayar waktu mereka yang terbuang untuk berkerja,begitu pikir NaruSasu.

"Nghh~~"

Menma tersadar dari lamunanya begitu mendengar suara aneh dari NaruSasu-Menma belum tau apa itu desahanXD-. Menma menatap horror kedua orang tuanya begitu melihat posisi NaruSasu. Naruto mendekap Sasuke,kedua bibir mereka menempel. Wajah Sasuke tampak memerah,kedua matanya tertutup,tampak tersiksa,beberapa butir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Nghh~ Naruhh~"desah Sasuke disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto. Naruto menurunkan ciumannya,menuju dagu lalu berhenti di leher jenjang Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya,memberi Naruto akses lebih luas. Naruto menciumi leher jenjang Sasuke,menggigit pelan lalu menghisapnya. Meninggalkan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ sekaligus.

Raut wajah Menma berubah,rasanya ia pernah melihat adegan ini disalah satu film yang _ter_tontonnya. Dimana seseorang membunuh dengan cara menggigit leher mangsanya,-ceritanya Menma nonton film VampirexD-.

"Ugh-" Menma berusaha menahan tangisanya,kedua tangannya terkepal erat,takut sekaligus gelisah. Bagaimana kalau dia berteriak nanti Tou-chan-nya malah memakanya-Menma sudah berpikir Naruto itu seonggok Vampire-,tapi Menma juga harus menyelamatkan sang Kaa-chan,Menma benar-benar dilema~

"Akh~Narruuhh~~"

Sasuke kembali mendesah,melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika salah satu tangan Naruto menyusup ke balik piyamanya,bermain-main dengan pusar sang Uchiha bungsu. Kedua kelopak Sasuke terbuka merasa geli sekaligus nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Secara tak sengaja,pandangan Sasuke tertuju kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka,lalu beradu pandang dengan mata berinar Menma.

.

.

.

BRAK DUGH

"Ouch,Teme apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Naruto gaje ketika pantatnya berciuman dengan lantai. Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Naruto,sesegera mungkin Sasuke merapikan piyamanya dan menghapus sisa saliva Naruto yang ada di lehernya dengan tanganya. Dengan gerakan sembrono Sasuke berjalan menuju Menma,dengan segera Sasuke menggendong Menma-yang disambut Menma dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya-dan mengusap pungggung Menma.

"Shhh,Menma kenapa.?"tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Hiks,"bukanya menjawab Menma malah terisak di pundak Sasuke,Sasuke dapat merasakan bahunya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Menma menangis,dan Sasuke tau itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke mengendong Menma,melongo.

"Sejak kapan Menma di sana?"batinnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Menma. Tapiiiiii…

"TOCHAN JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT KAACHAN?!"teriak Menma sekuat tenaga. Bahkan saking kuatnya,Menma sampai terbatuk beberapa kali. NaruSasu yang mendengarnya mengeryit heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Hiks,Kaa-chan jangan dekat-dekat To-chan,nanti Kaa-chan dibunuh Tou-chan."isak Menma pelan,sepertinya tenggorokannya masih sedikit sakit.  
>'Bu,bunuh?'batin kedua orangtuanya.<p>

"Ehhh,kog Menma bilang gitu sih.?"tanya Naruto lembut,mencoba mengerti maksud sang anak. Sedangkan Sasuke bertanya dalam hati,'Dari mana Menma tau kata membunuh?'.

Dengan mata masih berinar,Menma menatap Naruto dengan tajam-meskipun nggak tajam sama sekali-.

"Nanti To-chan gigit leher Kaa-chan,tadi juga Kaa-chan susah napas kan,makanya Kaa-chan tadi teriak?!."Menma masih dapat berkata-kata padahal suara sudah serak dan wajah masih bertabur dengan air mata. Naruto melongo mendengar penuturan Menma,Sasuke mengutuk Naruto dalam hati. 'Menma melihatnya?'batin Naruto horror.

"Cup,cup,Menma tak perlu khawatir,Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa kog."ucap Sasuke lembut,mengusap rambut Menma. Sasuke beralih ke Naruto dan kembali tersenyum 'lembut'.

"Benarkan,Naru.?"

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah,kemudian mengangguk,  
>"Be-benar. Tentu saja~"<p>

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Menma lembut,sesekali masih tedengar suara isakan Menma. Sedangkan Naruto belum berani mendekat. Biar bagaimanapun,perintah Menma adalah mutlak baginya. Putra kebanggaan Naruto sih.  
>"Ah,iya. Menma kenapa keluar kamar?"tanya Naruto,belum tau apa ngapain Menma keluar kamar tengah malam begini. Kalau soal kamar mandikan,Menma punya sendiri.<p>

Menma mendongakkan kepalanya denagn tiba-tiba. Seolah baru tersadar,"Oia,Menma kan haus,Menma mau minum To-chan."ucap Menma,tanpa sadar memberi Naruto cengiran lima jari.  
>"Kenapa tadi tak langsung bilang?"tanya Sasuke,melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur,sedangkan Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang.<p>

"Menma mau susu?"tanya Sasuke lembut,Menma menggeleng pelan,"Menma mau jus jeruk saja,"  
>"Habis ini Menma tidur yaa."ucap Naruto. Menma langsung mendelik ke Naruto sepertinya masih dendam-wkwkwwkwk-.<p>

"Menma mau tidur sama Kaa-chan,To-chan tidur sendiri sana."ucapnya watados.

.

.

.

.

_Poor you,Naruto-kun_

_._

_.Fin_

**A/N :  
><strong>Ahahah~~,Toba muncul lagi dengan fic gaje nan ababil. Pas ngetik fic ini,tiba2 Toba kepikiran 'kek mana kalau nanti ada ide yang sama?sama alurnya pulak?'  
>Tapi Toba tepis dengan segala pikiran positif,wkwkwkw. Toba terima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Oh yeah,meskipun Toba seorang Monster,tapi Toba percaya dengan istilah "Happy Ending",jadi Toba akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat fic dengan konflik yang berat—padahal karena memang nggak tau buat fic dengan konflik yang berat-. Toba hanya akan mengambil semua sisi baik dari sebuah kehidupan. Hidup ini kan udah susah,masa di fic ato d certa2 dibuat susah lagi?akakakkak.<p>

Ahh,yaa,Toba ngucapin thax a lot buat :

_**YoungChanBiased**__** ; rura ; Kim Tria ; Ndah D. Amay ; **__**Komozaku Natsuki**__** ; Sora To ; rikarika ; Guest Aicinta ; **__**Yuzuru Nao**__** ; **__**Kuro Rozu LA**__** ; **__**Arum Junnie**__** ; **__**pingki954**__** ; **__**Tomoyo to Kudo**__** ; **__**uzumakinamikazehaki**__** ; **__**CA Moccachino.**_

_**Omake 1**_

Naruto masih menonton hingga pukul 2 dini hari,tanpa Sasuke tentunya. Besok Sabtu,jadi Naruto bisa bangun sedikit siang.

Grep

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang,menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi tan Naruto,  
>"Kenapa belum tidur,Dobe?"tanya Sasuke,mengecup pipi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum,membalas ciuman mesra Sasuke.<br>"Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat tidur,ingat?"bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh,lalu tanpa aba-aba,memberi seorang Namikaze Naruto ciuman panas nan bergairah.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa 'bermain' tadi malam,Dobe~"

.

_**Omake 2 **_

Naruto mengerang frustasi,menatap Menma yang menyeringai yang juga balas menatap Naruto. Rasanya Naruto mau mati saja,selain semalam dilihat Menma hampir bercinta dengan Sasuke,pagi ini Menma membuatnya melongo sekaligus merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Jadi,To-chan Dobe,hari ini kita kemana.?"tanya Menma untuk kedua kalinya,tersenyum puas begitu lagi-lagi sang To-chan mengeluarkan ekspresi bodohnya ketika Menma memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Tou-chan Dobe'.

"Kami-sama,apalagi sekarang.?"batin Naruto miris.

.

.

.  
>At last,RnR plissss. :D<p> 


End file.
